Plains Zebra
' '''Black and white stripes make the zebra one of the most recognizable animals in the world. The plains zebra, also known as the common zebra, is the most abundant of three species of zebra, inhabiting the grasslands of eastern and southern Africa. The other two species are Grevy’s zebras and Mountain zebras. Description On average, plains zebras are smaller than the other two species of zebra. They range in height from 1-1.5 m (3.5-5 ft.) and can weigh almost 450 kg (1000 lbs.). Plains zebras also have a different stripe pattern than the other species. They have broad stripes that run horizontally towards the back and vertically towards the front, meeting in a triangle in the middle of their bodies. They also have a stripe that runs down the center of their backs onto the tail. Finally, plains zebras have underbelly stripes. Although all plains zebras share these similarities in stripe patterns, no two zebras have exactly the same pattern. Zebras have very good hearing and eyesight, which helps them stay clear of predators such as lions, hyenas, and cheetahs. It also helps that they can run 56 km/h (35 mph) and pack a powerful kick. If one zebra spots a predator, it lets out a sharp two-syllable call. The young and female zebras run, while the males trail behind to defend them. If one is attacked, others circle around to help protect it from predators. Range and Habitat The plains zebra's range is fragmented, but spans much of southern and eastern Africa south of the Sahara. Its habitat is generally, but not exclusively, treeless grasslands and savanna woodlands, both tropical and temperate. They generally avoid desert, dense rainforest, and permanent wetlands, and rarely stray more than 30 km from a water source. Zebras of all ages are preyed upon by lions, spotted hyenas, leopards, cheetahs, crocodiles, and African wild dogs. Plains zebras generally live in treeless grasslands and savanna woodlands, but can be found in a variety of habitats, both tropical and temperate. However, they are generally absent from deserts, dense rainforests, and permanent wetlands. Zebras also live in elevations from sea level to 4,300 m on Mount Kenya. They rely on rainfall for food and water, and go on great migrations to follow the rains. The zebras migrate up to 700 mi (1,100 km) for food. Other grazers also migrate. Plains zebras are highly water-dependent and are usually found within 25–30 km of a water source. Behavior The plains zebra is a highly social species, forming harems with a single stallion, several mares, and their recent offspring; bachelor groups also form. Groups may come together to form herds. The animals keep watch for predators rather than attempting to hide; they bark or snort when they see a predator, and the harem stallion attacks predators to defend his harem. The species population is stable and not endangered, though some populations such as in Tanzania have declined sharply. '''Interaction with Other Grazers' Plains zebra herds mix and migrate together with other species such as wildebeests. Wildebeests and zebras generally coexist peacefully and alert each other to predators. However, aggressive interactions occasionally occur. At least six different calls have been documented for the plains zebra. One of which is its distinctive, high-pitched, contact call (commonly called "barking") heard as "a-''ha'', a-''ha'', a-''ha''" or "kwa-ha, kaw-ha, ha, ha" (video), also transcribed as "kwahaah", or "oug-ga". The species name quagga is derived from the Khoikhoi word for "zebra" and is onomatopoeic for its call. When a predator is sighted, a zebra makes a two-syllable alarm call. A loud snort is made when moving in cover of potential danger. When in contentment, a zebra makes a more drawn-out snort. Males make a short, high-pitched squeal when hurt, and foals emit a drawn-out wail when in distress. Two main facial expressions are made by zebras. One is for greeting and involves the ears sticking up and directed forward; the other is threatening and involves the ears down. Reproduction The stallion mates with all his mares. The gestation period lasts around 360 to 396 days, and a single young is produced, which is capable of standing almost immediately and starts to eat grass within a week. Mares may give birth to one foal every 12 months. The birthing peak is during the rainy season. She nurses the foal for up to a year. The foal is weaned at 7 to 11 months and reaches puberty at 16 to 22 months. The stallion is generally intolerant of foals that are not his. Zebras may practice infanticide and feticide; such incidences have been observed in both captive individuals and in nature. In the film Great Zebra Exodus, a mare was trying to protect her foal from a new stallion as its father was a fallen stallion. At the moment of birth, a mother zebra keeps any other zebra away from her foal, including the stallion, the other mares, and even the previous offspring. Later, though, they all bond. Within the group, a foal has the same rank as its mother. Plains zebra foals are protected by their mother and the head stallion and the other mares in their group. Even with parental protection, up to 50% of zebra foals are taken by predation, disease, and starvation each year. Young male zebras eventually leave their family groups, not because of sexual maturity or being kicked out by their fathers, but because their relationship with their mothers has faded after the birth of a sibling. The young stallion then seeks out other young stallions for company. Young females may stay in the harem until they are abducted by another stallion. Gallery IMG_3615_web_zebra.jpg|Zebra mother with foal 2-Equus zebra.jpg|Zebra Herd Drinking Our approach.jpg|Lioness Chasing Zebra DSCN1912.JPG|A Zebra at the Mesker Park Zoo in Evansville, Indiana DSCN2036.JPG|A Zebra at the Indianapolis Zoo a9b30b4146c201c58fce189b5e6c9d96.jpg z1-billy.jpg zebras-chase-off-wild-dog-savuti-camp-590x390.jpg|Zebras Chasing Off African Wild Dog zebra-family-desktop-background.jpg|Zebra Family albino-zebra.jpg.638x0_q80_crop-smart.jpg|Rare Albino Zebra Male-zebras-traded-blows-in-a-fight-that-lasted-more-than-four-hours.jpg|2 Male Zebras Fighting zebra-ostrich.jpg|Zebra and Ostrich image002.jpg|Plains Zebra and 2 Grevy's Zebras Elephant1-1024x640.jpg|Elephant Spraying Zebras Plains Zebra.jpg Equus quagga.jpg Zebra_Mud_Rool.jpg|Zebra Dust Bath White_Rhinoceros_and_Plains_Zebra.jpg|Rhino and Zebra Plains_Zebra_Mare.jpg|Zebra Running newborn-zebra-rare-polka-dots-kenya-5-5d81d336e4da6__700.jpg|An Extremely rare Zebra Foal with Spots Instead of Stripes Plains-zebra-the-lion-king.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-276.jpg|The Lion King 1½ Normal_TLG_S1_E5_0484.jpg|The Lion Guard Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg Zed (64 ZL).jpg MGPAM Zebra.png Plains-zebra-the-wild-thornberrys.png Jumanji (TV Series) Zebras.jpg GDG! Zebras.png TWT Zebra.jpg PPG 1998 Zebra.png TTT Zebra.jpg Plains-zebra-mama-mirabelles-home-movies.png ANA Zebra.jpg Zebra, Plains (The Cat in the Hat).JPG DTE Zebra.png Stanley Zebras.png Plains-zebra-wild-kratts.png Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg|Madagascar Escape 2 Africa Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg|Animals United 194253d1401265307-khumba-khumba-3d.jpg|Khumba Life.of.Pi_Zebras.jpg|Life of Pi TalkingZebraAvatar.jpg|Phineas and Ferb curious-george-zebra|Curious George Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:African-Animals Category:Horses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Zebras Category:Go, Diego, Go! Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Life of Pi Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:The Mighty Jungle (Canadian TV Series) Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals